


What Friends are For

by sortablue



Series: Weekly Writes [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortablue/pseuds/sortablue
Summary: It was just a mug, why- why did Logan care so much, why- why couldn't all these emotions just go away like usual.But they won't.And now Logan's face is blotchy and he can feel his teeth tingling as he got lightheaded from his gasping breaths and-And oh. Virgil is here.





	What Friends are For

**Author's Note:**

> Week 6

Overreacting.

He was just playing things up, that’s it.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Or, at least, that’s what Logan told himself.

That’s what he told himself, as his hands shook so badly he couldn’t read a word he wrote.

That’s what he told himself, as his breath hitched and his hiccups became so violent they hurt.

That’s what he told himself, as he vehemently tried to wipe away the tears that spilled relentlessly down his face.

That what he told himself as he caught his reflection in the black screen of his laptop, eyes swollen and face red and splotchy.

He was overreacting.

After all, what was there to cry over?

Everything was completely, totally fine. Nothing tragic had happened in Thomas’ life, the others were all perfectly fine, but some deep sadness inside him refused to relent.

It had been a steady buildup, a drop at a time filling a basin that had never been very big in the first place. And then all at once the tap was turned to full blast, and these feelings were overflowing, and he felt like- like he was _drowning_.

Logan desperately tried to breathe, to slow the tears, but every time he made an attempt he hiccuped violently, and _he couldn’t stop, why couldn’t he stop!?_

Panic unfurled in his chest as he heard the tentative knock on his door.

“Logan?” Virgil called from outside. “Is… not to… intrude or anything, but-“

“I’m fi- I’m perfectly fine, Virgil.” Logan croaked, hating the undeniable _emotion_ in his voice.

There was a small silence as Virgil thought, before-

“Are you sure, Lo?” Virgil asked, his voice soft.

Logan coughed hard as he tried to swallow the next hiccuping cry.

“No, I’m _not_ , V, I- I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m- I just- I don’t know why I’m-“

“Can I come in, Lo?” Virgil asked gently.

“I- I don’t-“

“Okay, that’s okay, I’ll stay out here.”

Logan nodded, ignoring the voice screaming in the back of his head. He scooted across the floor until his back was resting against his door.

“Do you know what set it off?” Virgil asked quietly. His voice was smooth and lilting, and Logan tried to focus on that instead of the war going on inside him.

“I-I’m merely overreacting.” Logan choked out through his tears. “I was working and then- I broke that mug you got me. The one with the science quote on it? And I- I don’t know why, I don’t _understand_ , Virge, I’m- im being so pathetic.”

Virgil was silent for a few seconds.

“You’re not pathetic at all, Logan.”

“But-“

“You’re _not_.” Virgil was vehement, and Logan could bear the low thunk as Virgil let his head fall back on the door.

“If I’m not, then why am I so torn up about a- a stupid mug?” Logan asked. “This is the _mind palace_ , I can literally conjure it back together.”

“Sometimes emotions don’t care about reality.”

Logan didn’t reply, simply letting his head drop into his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Lo, did you know that crying releases emotions?" Virgil said, breaking the long silence. "When you have those… those painful, hurt feelings, and you push them down, they stay there. And then they keep building, and building, and building, until one day, the tower just- crumbles. And it may be something as seemingly insignificant as a broken mug, but when you’ve been so torn up for so long… you just need to give yourself a fresh start. And crying, it releases all those excess chemicals in your brain, gives you a ... a clean slate.”

“… so what does that mean for me?”

“It means you’re doing perfectly. Just… talk to us next time, yeah?” Virgil said, voice quiet as he knocked gently on the door.

Logan chuckled wetly, wiping the finally - _finally_ \- slowing tears from his cheeks.

“Yeah, okay. Can… can we go get some water?” He asked sheepishly.

“Of course, L.” Virge said from the other side of the door, and Logan could hear the smile in his voice. “After all, we’re still pushing your ‘extremist water agenda’, eh?”

Logan pulled himself to his feet, smiling sheepishly at Virgil as he opened his door.

“…. Thanks, V.”


End file.
